<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through the glass window by vibespiders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691990">through the glass window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders'>vibespiders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months since the game's events, everything was normal until Yagami gets himself stabbed. He starts to have hallucinations while remembering the AD-9 those months ago. Will he still be haunted by the memories or will he survive through his injuries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujii Mafuyu/Yagami Takayuki, Higashi Toru/Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki, Higashi Toru/Yagami Takayuki, Kaito Masaharu/Sugiura Fumiya/Yagami Takayuki, Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>through the glass window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tak held the side of his body in pain as he tried to make his way back to his office. His phone is damaged so he couldn't call for help. </p><p> </p><p>Blood was dripping down from his side while he slowly got back safely while having a knife in his side. Tak was short of breath but he finally came to his office with blood all over him. </p><p> </p><p>He went upstairs and stained the door knob with his blood. Yagami sees Kaito reading at his desk, "Tak...I didn't think you would be back..."</p><p> </p><p>Kaito looks up to see Yagami leaning over the door and blood was all over him. "Sorry, I couldn't-"</p><p> </p><p>Yagami falls over but Kaito catches him in time, "hey don't talk, Tak! I'm going to call for help right now to get you patched up." </p><p> </p><p>Kaito picks up his phone and calls the emergency number. A lady answers, "hello what is your emergency?"</p><p> </p><p>"hey I need help! My friend got stabbed and he's bleeding a lot!" Kaito said, "I need people here now." </p><p> </p><p>"Where is your location?" The lady said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yagami Detective Agency on the second floor of building one." Kaito said, "The office is at Nakamichi street, please hurry!" </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, help will be dispatched to your location." She said, "we'll be there as soon as possible." </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, just come here as soon as you can!" Kaito said. "Can you stay on the line with me until help arrives." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, just don't move him at much as possible." She said. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Tak just hang on." Kaito said, "just stay awake for me and don't you dare close your eyes!" </p><p> </p><p>Tak's eyes became droopy as he starts to have hallucinations. He breathes in as he hears a voice, "I didn't think you were going to go out like this..."</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up to see himself lying in a dark room in a blood puddle. His vision was fuzzy, "who?" </p><p> </p><p>He can't move as a man bends down in front with a bag with a knife in it. "You say that if you can find one truth behind others. That masks away another one." </p><p>He sees a man in a jet black jacket wearing a jester mask, "in the end, it will get yourself killed if you continue on like this-" </p><p> </p><p>Yamgami came back in reality as sees himself getting wheeled into the ambulance, "Tak, you're going to be okay. I'll stand next to you while holding your hand." </p><p> </p><p>"We need to get him to the hospital for a transfusion, he is bleeding a lot." A paramedic said. </p><p> </p><p>"Then drive this thing now so we can save him!" Kaito said. </p><p> </p><p>Tak have his eyes half closed, and went back in to that same dark room. He sees Kuriowa in front of him with a gun but in his civilian clothes, "Yagami...I remember those times where we have to play cat and mouse because of AD-9." </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroiwa? You died didn't you? When you were about to kill Shono but he used AD-9 on himself and died." Yamgami said, "how are you still alive? I saw you got shot?" </p><p> </p><p>Kuriowa laughs, "I am always alive in your thoughts, Yagami. That is why I always come back." </p><p> </p><p>"What are you getting at?" Yagami said. </p><p> </p><p>"You have blood all over you." He said. </p><p> </p><p>Yagami looks down and sees a blood stain on his side. At an instant he felt a sharp pain there like it got shredded by a knife, Tak folds up his shirt and sees the blood on his side dripping, "what is this what is happening?" </p><p> </p><p>"Remember what happened right now, jackass!" Yagami looks up and sees a version of himself beaten all over his face. He kicks Tak through a piece of glass. </p><p> </p><p>Everything felt in slow motion to Tak as lets himself kick him through glass but he suddenly looked through the shards. He sees a man with swept back hair and wearing a suit. He has a defense attorney badge on his suit. It was him from three years ago just standing in front of him. He looks surprised at him as he slowly falls back and reaches out his hand towards his other self. "Do you remember what is happening, Takayuki Yagami?" </p><p> </p><p>"I do!" Tak said. </p><p> </p><p>"Then tell me where it all started!" He said.</p><p> </p><p>His hallucinations brought him lying into Kamurocho but it was different. The people were moving fast but he was moving slow. He sees someone in the crowd. A kid that looks when he is fifthteen years old wearing a jacket going through the city. </p><p> </p><p>Yagami tries to follow him but he keeps getting swallowed up by crowds of people. He reaches out his hand and it was Kaito in his blue dress shirt, "hey I don't want you getting into fights with me again you little punk!" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Tak said. Kaito has Yagami's arm in a grip, "hey let go of me."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I cannot leave you behind." Kaito said, "if you follow him, I cannot pull you out!" </p><p> </p><p>For a moment of time Tak heard something echo, "were losing him. His heart rate does look so good. Someone needs to keep his blood pumping so we can get some air in at least." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you need me to do?" Kaito's voice echoes. </p><p> </p><p>"Lift up his legs so blood can at least go back up to his brain." The voice said. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you don't die me Tak! You hear me. I won’t be able to keep on beating you up all the time." Kaito said, "we'll be there at the hospital soon!" </p><p> </p><p>"I need to find my own way even if I have to dig myself deeper." Tak said, "you need to let me go so I can let myself find the truth!" </p><p> </p><p>Kaito lets go of his friend's arm, "fine but you better get your ass back here where it is. I know where the way out is. You have a good reason to follow him." </p><p> </p><p>"I know!" Tak said, "please wait for me for a little bit longer." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't wait for me here for too long!" Kaito said. </p><p> </p><p>Yagami runs up to the boy as fast as he could and places his hand on his shoulder. He turns around at Yagami and the boy is older in a suit and wearing a defense attorney badge. </p><p> </p><p>"You?" Tak said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what do you want?" The man adjusting his tie and hair. </p><p> </p><p>"You're me but the past me when I was still a lawyer." Yagami said. </p><p> </p><p>The young Yagami looks at himself, "so do you remember what happened?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I was stabbed in the gut by a random person." Yagami said. </p><p> </p><p>His other self laughs, "no that person knows you when he stabbed you. When you finished and closed the AD-9 case. Some people can't accept there is still not a cure for dementia, just like their father. There are those that fall into rage and put the blame on you. The prints and their own DNA accidently is on you. The biggest mistake is the man who stabbed you. All the you have to do is to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Survive? Why would you do that." A  young boy in his school uniform. "Father and mother died the same way as you are now." </p><p> </p><p>Tak holds his side in pain and falls on his knees, "I just don't want to die. Not just yet, I came here to overcome my regrets. I don't have to die thinking about that. That is my fear that I live with is dying with guilt."</p><p> </p><p>He begins to cough out blood, "that is not true, Takayuki! You still have time and place back over there." </p><p> </p><p>"Tak! Mafuyu is here because I called her when you got stabbed!" Kaito said, "there is a shortage of your blood type so she's donating right now. You better get up once this is done so I can kick your ass more if you stop fighting." </p><p> </p><p>He looks up and sees himself with blood dripping down from his forehead, "looking down at my other self from the future gives me regrets. You still have purpose left in the living world."</p><p>He took out his hand to him, "please just this once and all the times you keep on fighting for the weak. Those are the people you should care about and those you can't defend themselves. Isn't that why you wanted to become a lawyer?" </p><p> </p><p>"I am not letting you die damnit!" Katio said.</p><p> </p><p>Tak grabs his hand and gets up. He points his head behind him, "but there is only one thing that I want you to do first." </p><p> </p><p>A man in a suit with swept back hair stood with his face beaten up and tears and blood dripping down his face, "it's me from three years ago?" </p><p> </p><p>"The time you were most vulnerable when you made that mistake when you defended Okubo for a second time in court." He said, "a lawyer's job is to find evidence to use it to punish or defend those who are in court. Finding enough of it can either lead to winning a case or not. He is the only one who felt like he didn't do enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Just like me?" Tak said. "I still haven't overcome that feeling, even today." </p><p> </p><p>"You know what you must do," Yagami touches his shoulder, "convince him to come back to us." </p><p> </p><p>"I will." Tak said. </p><p> </p><p>Tak walks over to his other self as they look at each other face to face, "so you are going to pull me out after so long?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry, after so long I-" Tak said. </p><p> </p><p>His other self interrupts him, "you wanted to bury those feelings of me and the mistakes you made." </p><p> </p><p>"No that is not it." Tak looks straight at him while shedding a single tear from his eye, "I buried them because I didn't want people to see that I am weak." </p><p> </p><p>"People like you are the ones that I hate the most." He said as he went into his crane stance, "all you care about is solving the case but you don't solve your own feelings." </p><p> </p><p>Tak instantly moves into his tiger stance, "I guess there is no other way!" </p><p> </p><p>"Then come at me!" He said. </p><p> </p><p>Tak rushes his fists towards himself but with every swing he takes he either blocks it or dodges it. The pain in his side doesn't help him either because it makes his head dizzy and his vision blurred. </p><p> </p><p>His past self is going easy on him until he push Tak back with a kick and Kamurocho look like it was starting for fall apart. He knows for certain that if he loses this fight, he will die. </p><p> </p><p>Tak didn't want to die yet. He wanted to live and that is why he is fighting himself. Somehow it scares him what will happen in the future. He wonders if everything will be okay.</p><p> </p><p>However Yagami took that risk and lunged forward with his fists and made a direct hit at his other self in the head. His other self fell back as Tak breathed in. He looks down to see his defeated self, "even though I don't need you, I'll be lost without you. I know deep in my heart you're just a part of me. The part that I repressed for so long, but if you weren't there I won't have friends and solve the AD-9 case all on my own." </p><p>Tak looks around and sees that he is surrounded by everyone that he helped in Kamurocho. He took out his hand to himself, "please...just one more time to put a little bit more faith in me." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll try..." he said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yagami, please wake up!" Mafuyu said. </p><p> </p><p>Yagami suddenly opens his eyes and sees Mafuyu holding his hand. He was in the hospital room. There was still numbness in his side but he is still alive and that's what matters. He had a tube up in his nose to breath and sticky tabs for his heart rate. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my goodness you're awake!" She said, "I'll go and grab the nurse right now." </p><p> </p><p>"Mafuyu..." Tak's hand were wrapped around her's</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" She said. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you stay here for a bit longer?" Tak said, "you can just call them through the bed." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sure, try not to move much." She said, "that knife cut you pretty deep and it almost destroyed your organs when they were doing surgery on you." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll try not to." He said, "Everything still hurts you know but I still talk to you even though it is best for me to rest." </p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit, I never expected the reaper to come out from his grave so soon." Kaito said. </p><p> </p><p>Yagami looks at Kaito's new black and gold dress shirt. Tak starts to chuckle, "nice shirt, Kaito." </p><p> </p><p>"Haha, Mafuyu picked this out for me." Kaito said, "your last shirt had your blood on it and became evidence for the police picking out your body matter for it. I honestly liked that shirt." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll buy a better one when I get out of here." Tak said. </p><p> </p><p>"You better get some rest, Tak." Kaito said, "I'll go and get the nurse. Glad that you are back in this world. We thought that we lost you." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks..." Tak smiles at Kaito as he leaves the room. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>